happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Pickels
Mr. Pickles (Also known as Mr. Pickels) is Lammy's best (imaginary) villain friend, he was a pickle and the only non- animal character in the series. Character Bio As seen in his debut episode, A Bit of a Pickle, he is one of the characters, to kill other Happy Tree Friends on purpose (debatable, since he's imaginary). He seems to like tea parties, and was seen having one with Lammy in the begining of A Bit of a Pickle. Mr. Pickles (in Lammy's imagination possibly, as when he is a normal pickle, his outer appearance is like a normal pickle) wears a top hat and he has a moustache, like Mouse Ka-Boom. Many fans believe that Mr. Pickles is the representation of a repressed dark half of Lammy, similar to Flippy's "flipped out" state. Although he is similar to Flippy, the difference is that Mr. Pickels presents a new opportunity for the show to set up unique scenarios, assuming Lammy is a schizophrenic, where one character is blamed for another's actions, leading to some awkward results. Mr. Pickles could also hate other people who are with Lammy, or wanting all of her attention for himself rather than let her have real friends. He would kill someone else, then whenever someone would look he would be a normal pickle, so Lammy would get framed, and no one would want to be around her. He is also an antagonist of the series, who murders people (for example, Petunia). Lumpy thought Lammy murdered Flaky when it was really Mr. Pickels. He is one of the most violent characters in the series (along with Flippy, Tiger General and The Ants). For now, Mr. Pickels is the only non-animal character in the show. It is possible that more of his kind may appear in the future, especially considering Lammy's schizophrenia. Notable Crimes These crimes were commited by Mr. Pickels. Lammy, being the only one who sees Mr. Pickels, tries to stop her friend. It would appear to another character that Lammy caused these crimes, so she becomes the scapegoat for whatever Mr. Pickels does: *Murder/homicide *Destroying Petunia's teddy bear *Carjacking/Speeding Mr. Pickels' Episodes Starring Roles #A Bit of a Pickle #Royal Flush Featuring Roles #TBA Appearance Roles #The Chokes on You Fates Mr. Pickels has not had any fates. It is possible that he may die or get injured in Lammy's imagination or be eaten by any character (other than Flaky, who is opposed to not chew as in The Chokes on You and Royal Flush) in the future. However, it is unlikely he will die, or he may die extremely rarely like Cro-Marmot. Being a figment of Lammy's imagination, he would probably die in the same episodes where Lammy dies. He would become a mere ordinary pickle if Lammy were ever to die. Deaths #N/A Injuries #N/A Number of Kills *'Cuddles' - 0 *'Giggles' - 1 ("Royal Flush" along with Lammy) *'Toothy' - 0 *'Lumpy' - 0 *'Petunia' - 1 ("A Bit of a Pickle" along with Lammy) *'Handy' - 1 ("A Bit of a Pickle" along with Lammy) *'Nutty' - 0 *'Sniffles' - 0 *'Pop' - 0 *'Cub' - 0 *'Flaky' - 2 ("A Bit of a Pickle" along with Lammy, "Royal Flush") *'The Mole' - 0 *'Disco Bear' - 0 *'Russell' - 0 *'Lifty' - 0 *'Shifty' - 0 *'Mime' - 0 *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *[[Lammy|'Lammy ']]- 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 0 *'Others' - 0 Trivia *Mr. Pickels is the first, and so far the only vegetable character in the whole series. *It can be presumed that Mr. Pickels is just a figment of Lammy's imagination and that Lammy is killing everyone herself. However, if Mr. Pickels isn't a living creature, it is unknown how an "ordinary pickle" can suddenly move to different spots. *In Royal Flush, he has killed Flaky single-handedly and flushed her corpse down the toilet. This further indicates the possiblility that he is a living creature after all. *He and Lammy are the only main characters who have not appeared in the TV series. *Mr. Pickels has a resemblance to Jack the Ripper. *Mr. Pickels may be based off Mr. Potatohead. *Mr. Pickels may be a reference to Mr. Hankey the Christmas Poo on South Park, also an (ostensibly) imaginary character; his shape is even very similar. He may also be a nod to Mr. Hat, an inanimate puppet who has been seen to be able to move even when not being controlled by Mr. Garrison. *Mr. Pickels is also similar to Kat from Kid vs. Kat since Lammy is always being blamed on what he does, similar to how Coop gets blamed for Kat's crimes. *Mr. Pickels's hat and mustache may be a reference to him being a villain. A handle bar mustache and a hat is what a classic 'dastardley villain' uses. *Lammy is the only female that hasn't been killed by Mr. Pickels for obvious reasons. *So far, Mr. Pickles only commited one murder without the help of Lammy. *It is possible that Mr. Pickles kills others because he believes he is being replaced. See Also *Lammy *Vote or Die Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Enemies Category:Main Characters Category:Objects Category:Duo Characters Category:Mute Characters